Apariencias
by just adry from nowhere
Summary: Ella lo conoció...ella se enamoró...ella... lo dejo ir


**Importante**: ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen son de Naoko y.y aunque estoy ahorrando para comprarle los derechos de autor y corregir la historia.. jijiji solo tendré que esperar unos 200 años mas T.T

**Ah! me olvidaba**: if you are not an Seiya/Usagi supporter don't read it!

**"Apariencias"**

♥♥♥♥♥S♥S♥♥♥♥

Hasta el día en que te conocí yo iba por la vida con una mascara de felicidad y nadie lo notaba, nadie, ni siquiera ellas…mis amigas, ni siquiera yo.

Era tan fácil… solo tenia que sonreír, ya todo estaba decidido…. mi futuro…nuestro futuro y era…..feliz.

Pero luego apareciste tu y desde el instante en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron ……todo cambio.

Cada día que pasaba a tu lado tu me enseñabas algo nuevo y un sentimiento nuevo crecía en mi .Las cosas por las que antes solía preocuparme desaparecieron ya nada me importaba, estando a tu lado todo era posible. Incluso olvide que mi vida estaba planeada, yo solo quería estar contigo, oírte hablar…oírte reír .Y ese sentimiento creció aun mas. De apoco se adueñaba de mi corazón… yo se lo permitía. A quien engaño aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo.

Parece que todos comenzaban a notar que algo en mi estaba cambiando, pues no perdían oportunidad para decirme o recordarme que mi vida estaba planeada, creo que incluso a veces sonaban como amenazas. -_Es por tu bien_- decían - _no debes confiar_-decían e inventaban cualquier excusa tonta para separarme de tu lado. Pero no lo lograban…..de alguna manera yo volvía a ti.

Me temo que el destino decidió divertirse conmigo porque de otra manera cómo explicarías que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. Tú estas hecho para mí, más perfecto no podías ser. Eres todo lo que un día soñé….somos el uno para el otro... eso nadie puede negarlo. Por eso se preocupan tanto….no las culpo.

Pero el bello sueño acabo y desperté para encontrarme en una verdadera pesadilla….. enamorada de un imposible. Porque tu para mi eres imposible... porque soy esclava de mi destino, ese mismo destino que te cruzo en mi camino ahora me aleja de ti.

Quisiera ser capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti….de gritárselo a todas en la cara pero no puedo……En lugar de eso trato de ocultarlo- _debes comportarte-_ fue su consejo, su demanda y así lo estoy haciendo.

Me prohibieron verte y esta vez parece que es enserio. Pero hay algo mas que me inquieta….luna me dijo que tu y yo nunca debimos encontrarnos…que no estaba en mi destino… qué se supone que eso significa? Acaso se puede cambiar el destino? quizás si hay esperanzas después de todo …..Que ingenua! … esa pequeña esperanza se esfumo cuando supe que te irías… ellas me lo dijeron..

- _lo ves solo son forasteros tarde o temprano se marcharían de aquí o qué, creíste que él se quedaría a tu lado_ - fueron las burlonas palabras de haruka

Y el destino insiste pues sin querer me encuentro sola contigo en la azotea de la escuela. tu me dices lo que tantas vece desee que me dijeras…. solo nos separan unos cuantos centímetros y ya estoy cansada de fingir, pero ellas tienen que aparecer……una vez mas

Al menos me permiten despedirme de ti, es increíble! …parece que no confían tanto en nuestro bendito destino de lo contrario no estarían haciendo guardia allí afuera…..Nunca pensé que estar a tu lado lastimara tanto, ver en tus ojos esa tristeza y saber que yo soy la culpable es el peor castigo que pudieron darme.

Las palabras no quieren salir, hay tantas cosas que no podré decirte. Si lo hago no se que locura podrías cometer. No quiero que te lastimen tampoco quiero mentirte… no a ti. Así que me quedo callada y tú eres el que habla….otra vez vuelves a sorprenderme y me dices las palabras más hermosas aunque típicas en ti. Siento que mi corazón se saldrá en cualquier momento. Prometí que no lloraría frente a ti otra vez pero qué más puedo hacer?... en mi mente me repito una y otra vez -_contrólate, contrólate, contrólate-_  
Nada parece funcionar, entonces tu te acercas para decirme en un susurro que me secuestrarás y no sabes cuanto desearía creerte, si es una promesa por favor no la olvides… por favor. Pero te vuelves a alejar y me sonríes

Las únicas palabras que salen de mi boca son de disculpa, tengo miedo no quiero hablar demás………Oh seiya si tu supieras que no es un amor no correspondido, que también me enamore de ti …que no quiero que te vayas, no quiero…por favor quédate a mi lado………pero no puedo…..no puedo ser tan egoísta…las lagrimas continúan cayendo…. te digo -_discúlpame-_ y te miro a los ojos …se claramente cuales son tus intensiones al acercarte nuevamente……… Y me muero de ganas quiero cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, quiero abrazarte fuerte y nunca dejarte ir, mi corazón le ruega a mi mente - _cierra los ojos, no te muevas solo será un beso solo un beso- _ nuestro primer y último beso…..quiero sentir que todo es perfecto aunque sea solo por un instante… es lo único que pido….por favor……………pero no me lo permito …. con el dolor en mi corazón me hago a un lado y veo como cierras tus ojos al besar mi mejilla, al rozar mi piel…esa sensación nunca la olvidare…..y son tus ultimas palabras las que terminan con lo que queda de mi corazón porque se que no importa lo que haga… yo jamás podré huir de mi destino, me duele no ser capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti, estoy tan cansada de todo….de todos y ni siquiera fui capaz de decírtelo ,ni siquiera pude corresponder a tu beso….. discúlpame…… ojala pudieras escuchar los gritos de mi corazón que te pide que no te vayas… que no me dejes sola!

Ahora no hay marcha atrás tengo que verte partir…. y otra vez esa falsa sonrisa aparece en mi rostro……… hoy no llorare eso es seguro pues las lagrimas se han agotado … no solo estamos tu y yo, están todas para asegurarse de que realmente te iras……..cordiales despedidas se pueden oír, otra vez luchando por mantener la compostura evito tu mirada a toda costa porque al momento de encontrarme con tus ojos yo no se que haré o diré, pero tu me sacas de mis pensamientos y me hablas…. Las palabras que te dije salieron sin pensar, la sonrisa que te ofrecí era sincera solo a ti puedo sonreírte de esa manera….. aunque temo que notaste la tristeza que con mucho trabajo trato de ocultar porque te quedaste viéndome fijamente …pude ver el rojo en tus mejillas y los deseos de correr junto a ti se hicieron mas fuertes ,entonces lo dijiste que nunca me olvidarías y volví a hacer lo que mejor hago….. lastimarte, pero créeme esas palabras me lastimaron también a mi.

Escucho risas ,escucho mi voz pero yo no estoy ahí…. trato con todas mi fuerzas de controlarme, de contener esas ganas de gritarte -_quédate conmigo-_,te veo ahí dolido por mi respuesta... quiero correr a ti, pero las cadenas de mi destino hoy están mas presentes que nunca, eso ya lo sabes…. suspiras y me das la espalda…. el dolor ya es insoportable, cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar calma cuando siento la mano de mina en mi hombro... no se cual fue su propósito si darme valor o evitar que cometa alguna tontería. Escucho que dices algo pero no me hablabas a mí y sigues tu camino. Quiero gritar pero las palabras no salen …quiero correr pero mi cuerpo no responde, solo me queda …..verte partir……

Al fin he comprendido que esta es una gran farsa de la que yo soy participe..las que se dicen mis amigas pretenden que nada ha sucedido. Él ni siquiera noto que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pensara que son de felicidad. Supongo que lo merezco por ser débil… fue mi elección después de todo y una vez mas esa falsa sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, el destino se salio con la suya me demostró de la manera mas cruel que no importa lo que haga… no importa cuanto lo desee… no se puede ir en su contra…acepto mi derrota…. tu ganas. A partir de ahora todo será como fue dicho. Con el tiempo llegare a creer que esta sonrisa es sincera, me convenceré de que realmente soy feliz ,que me espera una vida prospera y llena de dicha, que estoy con el hombre que amo ……porque sino mi vida será un martirio y simplemente yo... ya no tengo deseos de luchar...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ FIN ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Gomen, gomen se que es un poco triste Y.Y juro que amo a seiya y creo que la historia de sailor moon debió terminar de una manera muy distinta., naoko en que estabas pensando!!!! gracias a dios que alguna mente brillante decidió hacerle todos esos cambios a la versión animada porque sino no tendríamos a nuestro seiya y tampoco todas esas historias que tanto nos gustan..en cuanto a este one shot no sean tan estrictas recuerden que es mi primer fic se aceptan criticas constructivas por supuesto ..como habrán notado agregue algunas cosillas por aquí y por allá ..ah si no fueron tantas!

Por que me gusta la pareja SEIYA♥SERENA? Porque juntos son simplemente perfectos la forma en que se conocieron, la forma en que las cosas entre ellos cada vez eran mas serias y como todos estaban en su contra ahhhh si nos ilusionaron toda la temporada star con un argumento onda romeo&julieta y hasta el final trágico le dieron …fueron muy malos con seiya no creen? Por suerte esta fanfiction para remediar esa injusticia

Algo mas que quiero aclarar: yo no creo que el destino sea como lo plantea naoko es decir algo lineal e inmodificable, el cambio es parte de nuestra vida, no es asi ?  
yo creo que cada uno tiene que decidir que camino quiere seguir y las opciones y posibilidades son infinitas por lo tanto creo que esta vez serena se equivoco y eligió el camino mas fácil, el mas seguro… y principalmente el mas aburrido

review please …porfa no sean malitas siiiiiii quiero saber que opinan, con uno o dos seré mas que feliz -


End file.
